


Death of a Bachelor

by LiliBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, My own headcannons of victor, Power of Love, Romance, VictUuri, Yuuri makes Victor a better person, bless Victor, head cannons, self worth, semi-songfic, slight angst, victuuri is fucking great, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: Never had the great Victor Nikiforov thought it would come to this.Victor was losing to himself the more he tried to one-up everything he did. This caused him to fall into a state in need of a decision as he had lost his entire inspiration to continue skating.Then, Yuuri Katsuki came into his life.





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung upon me the other day and I couldn't resist. I know its probably been done before, but I loved the idea so much I had to roll with it. Its very very SLIGHTLY songfic, not like-major--just the lyrics are kinda mixed in certain places <3  
> I really enjoyed writing this. I may write more Victurri >3> we shall see. 
> 
> I have a habit of writing Victor like Viktor--so if there is any I missed to correct into Victor please let me know. Non-Beta checked. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> New Chapter on [Who Are We? (OtaYuri Fic) ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11575044/chapters/26009055) Coming soon :)

_Never had the great Victor Nikiforov thought it would come to this._

He had everything he could want in life: money, friends, gold metals to show proof of a very successful and quite victorious he might add career. He was aslo one of the most eligible bachelors of the world, he could have anyone of his choosing. What else could he want when he had everything at the palm of his hands? Looking in the mirror as time passed year after year he could see something wasn’t quite right. Victor gave himself a smile at his reflection before frowning, it was too forced. Now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he had truly smiled? Not for press, not in mockery, not for show-when was it last he smiled without the force of the muscles to turn upwards to show he was just fine. Just fine, that there was nothing wrong and he was perfectly happy—that he was lying. Running his thumb and forefinger over the bottom of his lip to the corner of his mouth he gave a broken smile crouching forward bracing his sink biting his lip refusing to break. 

The first time people had told him that he had changed, Victor felt panic seep within his bones. Could people see it on his face? Could they see he lonely? It must be so visible in his eyes since he is out of surprises for anyone. Everyone jumping the gun knowing exactly what he was going to do, what to say-like a pre-programmed shell of a man that once was. Looking back to his reflection the Russian passed a glance over his features seeing only a man who was nothing. He had nothing left to give, to show off. When he had cut his hair for a change, a last attempt to crawl his mind back to the spotlight with him such news barely lasted a few weeks before it was nothing-just like him.

 _Do I look lonely?_  
_I see the shadows on my face_  
_People have told me I don't look the same_  
_Maybe I lost weight_  
_I'm playing hooky, with the best of the best_  
_Put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too_

Banquets were a waste of time, pretending like usual that everything was just as it was now that he had won another gold. Showered in compliments and congratulations that went right through him, they were just false praises. Numbly watching the crowd as he nodded his thanks with a mask of enjoyed emotion wondering if this was hell. Victor being who he was having anyone and everyone to lay down at his feet when in reality, the gold medalist had no one he could truly talk to. Alone in a crowded room he believed the saying went and he was. He saw then Yuuri Katsuki sluggishly start to trip over himself beginning to dance off tempo to the music playing in the background. Raising an eyebrow, he curiously let his eyes wander over the Japanese male wondering what exactly he was doing. Judging by his posture and steps the man was incredibly drunk, young Yuri at his side was scoffing mumbling something profane.

After singing quite off key to a song not even playing using a bottle of Brut as a microphone, it wasn’t long before Yuuri’s blazer was being tossed to the floor starting to dance. Yuri at his side hissed, “Crying fuck going to dance now? He’s embarrassing himself.” Passing a glance to the blonde he saw shaking fists at the younger’s side before returning his gaze captivated at the steps produced by the other before him. Though drunk, Yuuri steps still demanded attention however this time unlike other occurrences these held confidence. With the dark-haired male suddenly approaching himself and Yuri, it took Victor a moment before realizing that the other Yuuri was challenging Yuri to a dance off. Blue hues locked on the Japanese male unable to process what it was he was feeling coursing through his body in electric waves as his heart raced sporadically. His senses returning from their sudden lapse, the Russian realized the other was rubbing himself all over his body. What was he saying?

_‘Victor, after this season ends my family runs a hot spring resort so please come..’_

What? The air caught in his lungs as his breathing grew short and excited, what was this feeling? His eyes now locking with beautiful brown orbs glimmering in the light with his own widened further as Victor could only listen with the other’s hands bracing on his arms.

_‘If I win this dance off, You’ll become my coach right?’_

What?!

_‘Be my coach Victor!’_

Victor felt his soul leave his body as the air now completely left his lungs. The Japanese male jumped on him in excitement nuzzling close against his chest. It wasn’t until the two Yuri’s dance-off had quite finished with a crowd pooling around the pair that Victor came back to himself. He felt it, a big smile curled itself on his lips as he pushed past the crowding skaters to the step to the music dancing with Yuuri. It was by far the best moment of his life, he felt himself again-inspiration. Victor held no control in his body as it moved with the other just wanting to be close and savor this moment. It was the most surreal spiral of feelings and emotions that had occurred in his life. Even watching this drunk and quite attractive male act so ridiculously dancing about at such a public even he couldn’t care that he had joined with him. Not that he was the only one, but it was the start of a spark of something burning deep within his core.

Then, it happened. Nearly a year later he was still ‘lost’ what was he to do? Since that night he hadn’t been able to get Yuuri out of his mind, it was a curse and blessing in itself. Victor found himself however falling back into old ways, struggling to find inspiration again nearly forgetting the whole encounter had it not been for the aching void within him. It was a late afternoon, sprawled out on his couch with his beloved dog curled at his side, Victor scrolled though his phone. Searching for any news on himself, praying something gave him hope, motivate him to keep going. Doing what he didn’t know. Skating? Living? What did it matter when he had only scraps left of him taken bit by bit with each competition sacrificing anything to remain Victor Nikiforov_ and all that meant. That was when he saw him, Yuuri Katsuki, skating his gold winning routine for all to see causing the dulled candle of a light in him burn brighter. He knew what he had to do, there was no hesitation as he immediately packed his things calling Yakov to tell him he was taking a year off and was going to Japan. The man fought him of course, immediately showing up at his building trying to stop him until he hopped in a cab. Yakov was furious, but he knew he cared deep down even though he couldn’t see for all this time how much he had been hurting.

Even after showing up at Yuuri’s family hot spring he felt the prickling of regret hit him sooner than he thought. The man hadn’t remembered anything, Victor wasn’t sure why he thought he would when he had been so incredibly drunk. However, the shy male stuttering around him made his heart flutter he missed that confidence. Sadly on nights alone in his room he would remind himself with tears prickling his eyes why he was here by glancing through the many pictures on his phone of the banquet. Seeing the smile on his face remembering how real it was and the warmth of Yuuri’s body against his own sparking emotion in his heart. Choking a sob stifling it against his pillow he shuttered a breath, he came all this way—why was it the man was so far from his reach? He wouldn’t give up, he decided as wiping away the burning tears rolling down his cheeks. Victor would fight for this.

_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?_

It was love. The burning, tingling sensation stirring butterflies constantly in Victor’s stomach he felt its warmth within him at the sight of Yuuri. Nearly any expression gifted to him by the Japanese male was a saving grace to his own soul which made the Russian wonder how he could ever begin to give him up. He already knew deep down that he never would, that he was already too far gone. Those moments of confidence peeking through demanding eyes that commanded his attention made his very heart weak to give. No matter it was that Yuuri wanted from him he would give him anything should he ask for it. Even those embarrassed flushed cheeks, still insecure and shy he wanted to hold him close in embrace to protect him from any harm.

He supposed in the end it was Yuuri teaching him his own Eros, the further he went down that path the more he craved. The smile, the expression when mirrored back at him each time from above him as he tightened the man’s skates made Victor weak at the knees. He would have fallen had he not already been kneeling, with Yuuri wearing his costume for Eros it’s fabric brushing against his cheeks and neck made a shiver run through him. This man would be the death of him. The tease of Yuuri’s tongue licking over his lip, kisses, the tug of his tie; all of these were to be the death of Victor Nikiforov _._ He couldn’t find it in him to fight it, even as he jumped Yuuri on the ice impatient to press a loving kiss to the man’s lips he found no regret in any bone or nerve in his body. From the first kiss for all to see with that beautiful smile gleaming up at him he knew he had made the right choice, that the ' _old_ Victor _'_   would have to die.

 _The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Letting the water fall_  
_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_  
_Happily ever after_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_A lifetime of laughter_  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

Yuuri deserved the best he could provide, Victor knew this right away. This was about him, this fact changed a lot of things in Victor. He felt he no longer needed the spotlight, and that Yuuri deserved the attention on him. Making sure that in each chance he had he would support the man however he needed to give him the confidence he deserved. He would step back for him to shine and he accomplished this in many ways, some sneaky to make sure Yuuri got noticed.

Then, tragedy struck. He tried to fight it and believe it he had tried, but Victor failed to sway Yuuri’s pleading on him returning to Japan for his Makkachin. Don’t get him wrong he was incredibly worried, but he was here. If he leaves who would support his Yuuri? The expression on the dark-haired male’s expression was easy to read, as he had used it many times himself. Though smiling, he could see beneath that pained reassuring false smile that Yuuri was sad to see him go. Immediately hunting down Yakov, Victor had to downright beg for the man to help him in his time of need. He knew the man could see it when he relented and agreed to help him that he was a changed man. Ever the father figure, the man was and Victor would be ever thankful for all that he has done for him even if he didn’t say it as often as he should.

Sitting alone on the plane made Victor’s fingers itch along his glass of champagne, he hated this feeling. It was only temporary, he had to remind himself as the Russian was served his meal. He had already grown so used to eating every meal with Yuuri at his side he didn’t want to dwell on the loneliness threatening to eat him alive. It was only temporary.

After making sure Makkachin was alright, he impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Yuuri to step past the gate. Panic lead to thoughts worrying the man on his own insecurities, washing over him as he looked outside. Relief immediately flooding his features he sprang up from his seat with Makkachin at his side as he began to run. His feet pounding against the tiled floor he realized Yuuri was running too, rushing through the automatic doors clashing into his arms. The pair pressed in tight embrace he shuttered a sigh of relief at having Yuuri, his light and love, back in his arms.

 _I'm cutting my mind off_  
_It feels like my heart is going to burst_  
_Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served_  
_And when you think of me am I the best you've ever had?_  
_Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad_

Yuuri would be the death of him. This thought was nothing new no matter the situation between the pair. They were in one of the most romantic cities alone in their hotel room, himself freshly showered. Yuuri had mentioned wanting to talk to him about something, the nervousness in the man’s eyes made his heart flutter in wonder. Would he want to talk about their recent engagement? His excitement beamed as he sat down, eyes loving looking to the ring on the other’s own hand in affection. However, hearing Yuuri’s next words made his mind almost shut completely off.

_‘After the final, lets end this.’_

What did he mean? Victor’s mind froze as Yuuri then went on how he was ever so thankful to his help in coaching his last season. Just like that, he was going to end things between them so easily. He didn’t want to see Yuuri quit, after all of both their hard work to get him to Grand Prix he didn’t want to see him end things like this. Tears came to his eyes, everything was just so overwhelming. He was quitting for taking advantage, for Victor to go back to the ice? How could he do that when the love of his life was throwing away his career so selfishly. When Yuuri tried to touch him, he swatted the hand away angrily holding back from spitting out words he would regret. Biting back his tongue he admitted his anger before pushing the other to the bed. How could he just expect Victor to act like he would return to skating just like that?

_I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live? _

_‘please be my coach until I retire’_

_‘I hope you never retire’_

This memory that had surfaced haunted Victor as he waited for Yuri to do his long program. He wouldn’t let Yuuri quit, in the end he knew the male would regret it for the rest of his life letting it eat him away inside forever. Victor would never let that happen. Maybe, just maybe he could use threats to persuade the man with possibly a bit of scheming.

‘Yuri listen to me. I debated whether or not to tell you this now, but…’ He thought through his next words ever carefully, he needed to hit the nerve points in Yuuri to get him to understand. ‘I took a break after becoming a five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible that you still haven’t won a single gold metal?’ He needed to make his words clear, he tried to press every ounce of seriousness in his words. He needed to see the life, the spark in Yuuri’s eyes that had been starting to fade away just as his own once had. Giving the Japanese male a smile in reassurance he continued with eyes taking in the other’s surprised expression. ‘How long are you going to stay in warm-up mode?’ Tugging the male closer he spoke softer, ‘I really want to kiss that gold medal.’ Feeling Yuuri shake in his arms they pulled back briefly meeting each other’s faces, bearing into each other’s soul through one another’s eyes in love. Yuuri then tugged himself closer to Victor with a big sigh of happiness tightening their embrace. Tears overcame both of them as they held onto each other for strength. Releasing the male, Victor watched him take the ice for his performance.

 _The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Letting the water fall_

Watching Yuuri’s free skate made Victor captivated completely, as usual, but he soon realized to what lengths Yuuri would try to achieve gold by the number of quads he had been doing in his program. He could see something in the male’s attitude change in his skate, his emotion lay bare on his driving force of the blades on ice. He knew Yuuri was still quite determined in those sporadic and desperate moves he hadn’t changed his mind, this made him frown sadly at this thought. Watching Yuuri set up his jump, his own signature move made Victor nearly collapse with tears at seeing him land it so beautifully excellent before his eyes. This action made tears come to his eyes at the accomplishment displayed before him, he was so proud. No matter his emotion on Yuuri wanting to quit, he would praise him, support him at the kiss and cry as his scores were read off. This was the devotion of his love.

He became numb briefly at hearing that Yuuri had broken his record for Men’s Singles Free Skate, only to offer his hand in congrats. It was at this thought of both Yuris beating his records he knew the comprise he would make with the feelings of jealousy stirring inside him as well as his thrilling pleasure of bliss from seeing his routines excellently executed by the pair. Victor was so proud as he tugged Yuuri into his arms offering him as such congratulations in his ear softly with an added tease to return to skating as a competitor. He could lie and say again that he was over the basking light and glory, but in truth he wasn't-it just meant something more now than a gold medal on his chest.

He could feel Yuuri’s excitement at him returning, but the thought of the male still quitting after winning gold hung in the air. Smirking to himself he knew exactly what to do. After parting from the kiss and cry, Victor went off looking for Yakov, knowing in respect that Yuri would be with him. Telling his former coach he was returning to men’s singles he could see the very expression he needed on younger Yuri’s features. Seeing the panic overcome the blonde made Victor merely smirk before tugging Yuri close to him whispering in his ear in a final plea knowing this was his only chance knowing the capability of Yurio. ‘Don’t forget what it is you want, now is the time to take off.’

 _The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_

After watching Yurio win gold with his own Yuuri skating to him silver medal in his hands his eyes gleamed happily looking upon the man. He may have been sneaky, but alas he would have Yuuri by his side indefinitely as lover and competitor. Teasing the man about the medal only slightly he grew closer to then see the flip of a switch in Yuuri’s eyes to then be pushed down by the Japanese male. This making a breath escape him while Yuuri straddled his legs in his hug holding onto him tightly. The male then asking him to continue coaching him for another year eyes filled with such determination and drive. This expression in his eyes made Victor’s own widen in memory of the first time Yuuri had asked him to be his coach. His eyes bright as he then made a challenge for Yuuri to keep going to become a five-time world champion in exchange, not wanting the male to give up so easily ever again. As Yuuri fingers held tight to his silver medal Victor let his hand caress over the hand baring the golden ring matching his own before bringing those fingers to his lips pressing a soft kiss to their bond. “I love you Yuuri.”

 _Happily ever after_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_A lifetime of laughter_  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

In the rink, the large crowd surrounding the structure was cheering immensely to see for the first time since his break for Victor’s free skate as the man took the ice. Yakov with Yurio who was watching with seemingly disinterest, but eyes locked on him with his friend Otabek at his side. His love, light, inspiration, and fiancé Yuuri was standing there as well smiling brightly kissing over his ring in encouragement. Kissing his own, Victor closed his eyes listening as his skate was announced with a bright, real smile on his face burning bright as his music started.

_Never had the great Victor Nikiforov thought it would come to this._

“Vicor Nikiforov, five-time world champion back on the ice from last year’s break. He wanted this skate to show what is sacrificed to improve on life. He admitted to reporters of his loss of desire of the sport to only say that it is thanks to both Yuri Plisetsky and even more so his fiancé Yuuri Katsuki on why he returned to the ice. His music for his free skate this season is, [_“The Death of a Bachelor by Panic at the Disco”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R03cqGg40GU)Choosing this song to show how much Yuuri has changed him as a man for the better. Nikiforov stated in his last press conference as well that the couple has planned a simple wedding with just some family and friends”

_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Letting the water fall_  
_The death of a bachelor_  
_Oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_  
_Happily ever after_  
_How could I ask for more?_  
_A lifetime of laughter_  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Please comment/kudo <3


End file.
